Dot (Dot and the Kangaroo)
Dot 'is a cute and tomboyishly beautiful little girl from Australia who goes on adventures usually involving animals in her country like a kangaroo, with the song "Red Kangaroo". She is the protagonist of every "Dot and the Kangaroo" movie, based on the book of the same name by Ethel C. Pedley and directed by Yoram Gross. Dot is five years old according to the book. However, Dot's age is seldom mentioned in the movies and the fact that her hair and dress vary in length from "Dot and the Koala" onwards suggests that she ages slightly over the course of the series. Dot is voiced in animated form by Barbara Frawley from "Dot and the Kangaroo" until "Dot and the Bunny" and by Robyn Moore from "Dot and the Koala" onwards. Ashley Ayre plays Dot in live-action form in "Around the World with Dot" and "Dot and Keeto". 'Appearance In the animated movies, Dot is usually barefooted and wears a yellow dress which is occasionally torn or patched, with white/pale-yellow collar and sleeves with white vest and panties underneath, whatever the circumstances and wherever her adventures may take her. Dot maintains this appearance in live-action form in "Dot and Keeto". Dot's dress appears green with white collar and sleeves in a theatrical poster for "Around the World with Dot" to tie-in with the film's Christmas theme and briefly turns red in its entirety in "Dot Goes to Hollywood". Dot wears a pink shirt, blue jeans and black and white shoes in live-action form in "Around the World with Dot" and her clothes change several times in "Dot Goes to Hollywood", most notably a pink-collared purple dress. Dot also wears a white helmet and space-suit with brown gloves and grey boots over her normal clothes in "Dot in Space". 'Personality' Dot cares very much for all creatures great and small and particularly the mother kangaroo who finds her when she is lost in "Dot and the Kangaroo". Dot will go to many lengths (such as going to the polar regions or even to space) at the risk of her own life and freedom to help the animal kingdom. Dot also has a passion for dancing and singing. Dot is capable of great courage and is shown to stand up for the rights of the animal kingdom and even her own rights if needs must and seize the initiative when required to, regardless of the consequences. This stems from Dot learning of the anger of the Animal Kingdom towards humans in "Dot and the Kangaroo". Dot's adventures usually involve Dot coming to the aid of a particular animal (or animals in general) and/or getting herself into a predicament of some sort and having to turn to the animal kingdom, her own kind or even her own initiative in times of trouble or conflict to put things right. Dot is shown to temporarily develop super-human abilities such as being able to breathe underwater and survive in sub-zero temperatures in "Dot and the Whale". Dot is also seen to occasionally rely on a magic green root called the "Food of Understanding" which enables her to talk to animals or magic in general which is usually what leads to her adventures. 'Dot and the Kangaroo' The first film begins with Dot lost in the woods, having gone off exploring with her parents' permission only to fall down an embankment and encounter several wild animals. The frightened child is found by a mother red kangaroo who is searching for her own lost joey. The kangaroo offers Dot the "Food of Understanding" which enables her to talk to animals upon consumption. After explaining their respective predicaments to each other, the kangaroo offers to help Dot find her lost way and hops through the forest with Dot in her pouch while Dot and other animals sing "Red Kangaroo". Dot and the kangaroo make the water-hole their first stop as a means of sustainance and rest and meet various other singing animals such as ducks and frogs. The animals are initially startled by the presence of a human but prepare to arrange a meeting after the kangaroo explains why she is helping Dot. 'Around the World with Dot/Dot and Santa Claus' Dot starts off as a live-action child and has an older brother named Ben with whom she is looking after the animals in their garden when Danny the Swagman arrives. Dot and Ben introduce themselves and all the animals to Danny. Dot also tells Danny about her adventures in "Dot and the Kangaroo" and remains bitter over the kangaroo's sudden departure and missing joey. Dot, Ben and Danny proceed to dance and build a sleigh together while Danny sings the song "Ingenuity" as Dot recently heard about some local animals that were sent to Japan. Danny dresses up as Santa Claus and tethers Dozey-Face and Grumble-Bones the kangaroos to the sleigh. Danny and Dot sit on the sleigh and suddenly they and the kangaroos become animated where upon Danny really is Santa Claus and Dot regains her usual appearance. They fly towards Ayre's Rock and stop by a stream for sustainance and they meet some frogs. Dot and Santa set off on their journey and Dot sings as they fly over Sydney and Queensland before leaving Australia altogether. Dot and Santa's journey sees them encounter a passenger aircraft, an erupting volcano and a whale who takes them as close to Japan as possible without encountering whalers. No sooner are they back in the air, they fly over Mount Fuji and encounter a green dragon. Grumble-Bones fights the dragon which turns out to be a kite and Dot and her friends are mistaken for a kite as well Canonicity The contrasting events of this particular film with the remaining sequels raise question marks over its canonicity. For instance: *Dot has a previously unmentioned brother named Ben (Ben Alcott) who not only does not appear in the remaining films but who is replaced by a different brother named Simon (Leaf Nowland) in "Dot and Keeto". *Dot spends the entire film searching for the lost joey but she is still searching for the joey in "Dot and the Bunny". 'Dot and the Bunny' The film begins with an un-named live-action girl (Anna Quin), reading a picture book of Dot and the Kangaroo before going to sleep. The child is understandably distressed by what she reads and she proceeds to turn out the lights and fall asleep. The girl immediately begins to have a dream in which she sneaks out of bed and out of her bedroom window and ventures into the woods in the middle of the night. The child finally settles on a rock as the focus gradually switches to Dot searching for the lost joey of the mother kangaroo who rescued her previously. Dot calling out for the joey only causes her to be mocked by a Laughing-Kookaburra and she is led further off track by some koalas explaining their way of life to her and tricking her into tasting the leaves they eat. Dot is naturally disgusted but patiently explains to the koalas about her search for the missing joey, unaware that a white rabbit is eavesdropping on her. 'Dot and the Koala' Dot does not actually appear until nearly forty minutes into the film when Bruce the Koala tells her about needing her help to stop a town from making a dam and destroying the bush. She leads the animals to finally destroy the dam and show the Mayor how his progress could destroy the land. 'Dot and Keeto' Dot starts off as a live-action version of her usual self, venturing beyond her home when she notices her brother Simon jumping on an ant-hill and attempting to drown a caterpillar in a watering-can. Dot stands up to Simon and pushes him over for unfairly torturing bugs and he runs away. Dot also rescues some bugs from a spider's web while searching for the "Food of Understanding" that the mother kangaroo gave her as a means of talking to animals. However, Dot cannot remember if the root was red or green and opts for the red one against the warnings of the animals who know different . This turns Dot back into animated form but also causes her to grow enormous before shrinking down to the size of a bug. The tiny Dot is immediately shaken by the tremors of Simon striding off in a huff and she attempts to climb onto Simon's shoe only to shaken off and dangle by his shoe-laces. Finally, Dot lets go and watches Simon stride off into the distance before taking the time to take in what has happened to her. Dot is initially undaunted about being small and sings "It's the Little Things that Matter" in appreciation. However, things turn nasty when Dot is targeted by a magpie and a cat both at the same time and she also realises the reality of having to climb and grab onto various objects. Dot follows Simon home for her own safety and with great difficulty, she enters their home just in time to see Simon raiding the cookie jar against their mother's wishes. Simon drops a cookie and Dot eats a bit of it and puts another bit in her pocket. At that moment, Dot's mother comes to sweep the hallway and Dot tries to get her attention only to be swept up and tossed into the closet with the broom. Here, Dot encounters some very rude and ravenous cockroaches. 'Dot and the Whale' 'Dot and the Smugglers' 'Dot Goes to Hollywood' 'Dot in Space' Dot first appears watching a television set in the woods with Dozey-Face and Grumble-Bones. They are watching a Russian dog name Whyka being launched into space. ' ' Category:Tomboys Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Dancers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Animated Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Yoram Gross Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Australian Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animal-lovers Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Genius